1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic wafer plating equipment for automatically plating wafers, and particularly to an automatic wafer plating equipment suitable for automatically plating a small lot of wafers.
2. Earlier Technology
Semiconductor devices are fabricated through a number of processing steps. One of the steps is for plating wafers. It is common that a large lot of identical wafers are plated using a bulky, full-automatic plating equipment. A small lot of wafers are however plated with, for example, one or two cup-type plating equipments in which a series of pertinent plating steps are substantially carried out manually. Such manual actions in the plating steps for wafers are disadvantageous. For example, a wafer of which surface is touched by an operator can considerably produce a defective article. It is thus requested to develop an automatic wafer plating equipment capable of performing a series of steps for plating a small lot, namely several to dozens, of wafers which are free from being directly touched by an operator.
The present invention has been embodied for meeting the above demand and its object is to provide a wafer plating equipment for automatically plating wafers, and particularly to an automatic wafer plating equipment for automatically plating a small lot of wafers.